Courtship of the Princess Exile
by MaggOnasi and RevanBodyguard
Summary: Once again, written by RevanBodyguard


Author's Notes: This is the sequel to Return then I'm continuing on that too until who knows when. I got this idea from reading my very first Star Wars book my father introduced me to: The Courtship of Princess Leia and a youtube video Uptown Girl (both I don't own). So it's kinda similar to the bookbut maybe with more action… we shall see.Disclaimer: I own nothing of Star Wars and Knights of the Old Republic! All rights belong to Dave Wolverton and George Lucas! All I own is this cute little fanfic I wrote! I wrote it because I thought it was fitting for my number one Star Wars couple! Also Iown the history of the Exie! Atton Rand stood at the command console viewpoint of the fighter ship the Burning Phoenix.The prized ship he won from a Pazaak game on Telos.Warningsounds tinkled like wind chimes as the ship prepared to drop out of hyperspace at the Hapes Consortium's capital,Ta'aChume'Dan on Hapes. It had been a while since Atton had seen Andria, a yearwhen she went after Revan and a couple weeks after she arrived on Telos to see him. She looked different than what he remembered, she appears to be healthy and uninjured even though she was very thin and she wore a heavy bandage underneath her faded Teloscivilianoutfit. He thought that now the Sith are crippled, things would go smoother and everyone would be back to normal. If normal was the proper word to say. Andria has left him alone again and is expecting him to come soon. Even though the conditions on the ship are quitecomfortable, he longed to get offthe Phoenix for the taste of Andria's kisses and the caress of her hand on his brow. He had seen too much darkness lately.

The white starfield on the screen resolved as the hyperdrive engines cut, and Mira and Mical jumped in alarm. Much of the planet was an unspoilt wilderness of broad oceans, snow-peaked mountains and lush primeval forest, where tightly-controlled commercial fisheries and game-preserves were the major focus of Human activity. Due to the light reflected off of the seven moons surrounding Hapes and the shimmering nebulae of the Transitory Mists. The surface was marked by large oceans, forests, and mountains. Much of the surface was untouched due to the Hapan love of beauty, with Hapans preferring to stay in cities such as the Ta'aChume'Dan. Surrounding the planet were somemajorships Atton recognizedas Hapan Battle Dragons, Alderaan cruisersand Republic Capital ships.

"I wonder what the Republic are doing here," Atton muttered to himself. "Hapans are never been thisfriendly before to let outsiders on their world."

"News here say that the Republic, Alderaan,and Hapes are apparently negotiating some sort of treaty," Mira answered, standing next to Atton.

"Huh, how do you know that?" Atton asked, surpised when Mira came out of nowhere. He has been lost in his thoughts for a while.

"News spread very quickly," Mira shrugged. "Also I watch the holonet unlike you and some people."

"You sure Mical didn't tell you himself? He probably starting to grow on you." Atton sneered at her.

"No," Mira blushed faintly as she turned away. "I admit he's adorable and has a nice body but I don't like him… like that!"

"Whatever," Atton turned back to the view. "All I know is this: if you don't tell someone you have feelings for them, they'll leave you and find someone else to smooch."

"What?!" Mira blurted out then coughed. "Um… excuse me." She scurried off and bumped into Mical who was headed in her direction.

"Hello, Mira," Mical greeted. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong at all. Just come with me for a sec," Mira stared down at the floor as she dragged Mical behind her. "I have to tell you something."

Bao-Dur stood by watching the whole scene. He walked up to Atton. "Did I miss something?"

"Nope," Atton continued to stare at the planet's surface. "Just sometypical teenage romance."

"Ah," Bao-Dur stated. "You miss General Trelyve, Commander?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I wanted to tell you we just recieved a callfrom the General."

Atton turned away from the viewquickly. "I'll go to the cockpit and pick it up there." He said as he hurried to punch up the call. Andria's image appeared on the small screen.

Andria Trelyve was smiling, euphoric, and her usually fierce, intense greygreen eyes had a dreamy look to them. "Oh, Atton," she said in a breath, her voice mellifluous. "I'm glad you're here." She wore her bestJedi robes that mark her as a Master, her raven hair was down to her shoulders, and a blue heart-of-fire necklace. In the past months it had grown longer than it had after the Mandalorian Wars. During the war, some of her hair was burned off in a fire but she decided to keep it cropped short that way until now.

"I missed you," Atton said huskily.

Andria smiled. "It's only been a total of sixteen weeks. Not that long in my book."

"Still it's been a while."

"Come down to Hapes, to the Grand Reception Hall in the Fountain Palace," Andria said. "The Alderaanian ambassadors are about to arrive soon. Hurry up so I can explain everything to you as I promised."

"What do they want?"

"It's not what they want, it's what they're offering. I went to Alderaan and spoke withQueen Ali'nor'Arrseveral weeks ago," Andria explained. "I asked her for aid against the Reborn Sith. She seemed very distant, noncommittal, but promised to think about it. I can only guess they've come to give that aid. Nobody's telling me what's going on so I'm kinda out of the loop for now and I still haven't met withChum'da Tali'nar'Darr yet but I heard she's coming soon."

"The Sith are coming back?"

"Well, I represent Hapes trying to rebuild the Republic. SoI'm going to every major planentI couldasking for aid for the future. Gathering all the worlds together will make this a stronger alliance to defend the Republic. The danger of the Dark Side is always there, I cansense it." She gave a grimsmile. "Besides you can't be too careful."

"Sounds like you've been busy, Andria."

"Yeah. But they alwayssay a Jedi's life is sacrifice for the greater good in the galaxy, right?"

"Don't expect too much from the Hapans. I've never heard of them giving anyone anything - except a hard time."

"Sheesh, give us a chance. You don't know anything about us, Atton. Just go to the Grand Reception." Andria said sternly as she looked around. "Oh, and welcome back all of you. I appreciate it." She turned away and the transmission ended.

"Yeah," Atton whispered.

Atton and Bao-Dur hurried through the streets toward the Grand Recption Hall on Hapes. Mical and Mira followed behind, holding hands.They were in an ancient part of Coruscant where the planetwide city had not built over the top of ruins, so that all around them plasteel buildings rose up like the walls of a canyon. By the time they reached the Fountain Palace, the processional band was already playing an oddly mincing marching song, using janglers and deep woot horns.

The Fountain Palace was an enormous building, more than a thousand meters long, with fourteen levels withgreat paintings, architecture, and waterfalls. Not Atton's kind of place, he rather prefer Nar Shaddaa.Atton noticed that near the entrance, that all theportals were jammed with crowds ofcurious onlookers, eager to see the arrivingAlderaanians and the Hapan monarchs andrulers. Then suddenly hesaw arusty redprotocol and assassindroidtrying to threatentheonlookers with a blaster rifle. It called meatbags instead of organicsand ordered themto back away orthey will end up asreeking, smoking corpes. Attonimmediatly recognized the droid as HK-47 instantly - no otherunit ever managed to look sofrightening and bloodthirsty.

"HK, you piece of rusty metal!" Atton shouted to be heard over the excited crowd. The others tried to waving over to the droidin greeting.

"Disapointed Greeting: Commander Meatbag!" HK-47 responded, a note of dread of in his voice as he walked up to him. "Master Trelyvee asked that I find you and escort you aloneto her private balcony. I was hoping that I missed youin the crowd so I don't have to do this! You're lucky I have the patience to wait for you here. This way, meatbags, this way!" HK-47 led them back across a broad street and up a side ramp, past several guards, who shook in fear around the droid's presense.

As they climbed a long winding corridor, passing door after door, they marveled at the building's beauty. They rounded the corner and HK halted by a balcny entrance. Within, only a few people stoood looking through the glass onto the procession below. Therewere diplomats and officerswere all speaking softly, listening to comlinks and watching Andria, who leaned over a rail and stared vaguely at open space.

When Atton, Bao-Dur, Mical, Mira, and HK arrived there, the diplomats stopped talking and bowed in respect to Andria and left for the door. Andria calmly dismissed the officers, including the red-haired officer from Telos, thenturned her attention to Atton and the others.

"Welcome everyone to my homeworld, Hapes," Andria smiled pleasantly as she bowed. "I hope you enjoy your stay here and come to the Grand Reception tonight."

Atton couldn't wait any longer to admit his feelings and rushed to embrace her. Mira took the hint of leaving them alone, she turned away and pulled on Bao-Dur's and Mical's clothing downstairs. Bao-Dur and Mical protested and wanted to stay where they are. Mira argued that they would never understand the perfect moment. HK remained at attention, alert.

Andria broke off the embrace. "Nice to see you again, Pazaak boy."

"How are you holding up?" Atton placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine. Just fine," Andria replied before kissing him. "Diplomacy and politics aren't reallymy thing. I wish I had more action in life."

"Disgust: Ewww, gross meatbag romance!"

"HK, could you please leave us alone for a minute? Maybe you could continue to help the guards keeping bystanders away."

"Agreement: Yes, Master. Anything to get away from here," HK turned to Atton. "I wonder why Master likes you so much. You meatbags are a mystery to me. I wonder if you knew what's actually going on."

Atton waited until HK went away. "Care to tell me what's going on here, Andria?"

"I'll try to tell you long story short. I'm Alexandria Isabella Darsha Elizabeth Trelyvee, Hapan Princess,that title remains with me even whenI was taken to the Jediat agefive. My mother, the former Queen Mother, diedfrom a broken heart, leaving my father to marry theChume'da Tali'nar'Darr. Shehad a daugther Myra'ika who was my step-sister and my only friend. I was on the verge on theDark Side before I knew this,when I agreed to be the Dark Lady's Hand, under false identity, Sera Jade.I learned what occured on Hapesafter I was exiled from Revan and the Jedi and had begun life as a pirate, changing my name several times.I was then exiled from Hapes as well because of Tali'nar'Darr.Myra was the true heir to the throne but she died, leaving me the nextheir to the throne all becausethey said I'ma "pureblood" and "royalty"."

"You sound really sad and disgusted when you say that," Atton noted the toxic in her voice.

"Well, I should be," Andria said angrily. "My mother died when I became a Jedi Knight. I caused many deaths during the Mandalorian Wars, causing me to fall to the Dark Side. ThenI was Ariel Revan's personal killer and bodyguard then latershe tried to kill me after I rejected to kill you for deserting war. Iescaped with my life and ended up as a pirate underCyriss's banner." Andria looked at Atton."But it was only temporality so I didn't stay a pirate for long and returned toknown Republic space. Then I met you again along with the others and it was the happiest moment of my life." Andria relaxed her tone. "I thought after finding Revan, we could all live a happier, much peaceful life and I could forget all the wrong I've done. Now my father's dead.So here I am now working hard to keep the galaxy a safe place for everyone."

"You don't have to do it. There are others who can get the job done."

Andria shook her head. "No, there isn't anyone else, Atton. If you want something done, do it yourself. Besides those people just don't want to speak up or step into the ring to do anything. SoI'm stuck doing all the dirty work."

Before Atton could reply, the red-haired officer woman'simage and voiceappeared in Andria's comlink. "Your Majesty, the Chume'da Tali'nar'Darr has finally arrived and requested your presence in the seating chamber."

"Officer Layla Brennor, tell the Chume'da I'm coming." Andria said unhappily.

"Yes, Majesty," Layla said before her image faded out.

Atton had a bad feeling that if Andria and her step-mother made contact with each other, sparks will fly. Unfortunely, he was right. The Chume'da Tali'nar'Darr was an aging woman who wore lots of make-up to keep herself looking young. She was waiting for Andria in one of special chambers. She's one of the kind of women who likes keeping her people around her. She is surrounded by her closest female advisors and royal bodyguards as though she was expecting Andria to attack her. The womenbodyguards will defend her and probably wouldkill Andria without a second thought.

"Welcome Chume'da Tali'nar'Darr to Hapes," Andria bowed, trying to keep the haterd out of her voice when she took notice of her step-mother. How she hated that term. "I trust your trip to Hapes was comfortable."

"Yes, thank you," Tali'nar'Darr shook hands with her. "We have much to discuss." She seated herself in a seat as Atton and Andria sat down. "But I have to ask something: What's is your name this time, Princess Trelyvee? Keeping your true identity this time? Or is it SeraJade orIsabel Falls? Oh,maybe "Bloody Belle" suits you best?"

Andria looked like she just had been slapped in the face and wanted terriblyto hit the woman. "You can call me by any name you want, Your Highness. I much rather prefer if you call me Andria or Alexandria."

"Very well, Alexandria," Tali'nar'Darr said,refusing to use the term 'step-daughter'. She sounded kinda pleased that she insulted Andria. She turned her face to Atton. "And who is this man companion of yours? Is he your consort or just some lowly male servant?"

Now it's Atton's turn to get pissed off. He quicklystood up in his chair, knocking the chair backwards. "Male servant? Look lady, I don't who you think you are but I don't like your tone-!"

The womenbodyguards quickly whipped out their blasters and aimed them at Atton.It was as though they were expecting it. Andria grasped Atton's arm. She whispered to him. "Atton, please take your seat. These people mean business and we aren't here to butt heads with anyone."

"Fine," Atton straightened his chair upright and turned to Tali'nar'Darr. "But lady, you got problems."

"Guards, please put your weapons away," Tali'nar'Darr ordered, amused. She didn't look away from Atton. "Interesting male subject, Alexandria. The male slave - what's his name?"

"His name is Atton Rand. He isn't aslave." Andria argued proudly. "He is my boyfriend. He is a soldier, pilot, commander, and Jedi."

"Boyfriend? Another Jedi to despise? I must say I'm impressed." Tali'nar'Darr acknowledged Atton with a curt nod. "When I say I'm impressed, I'm not. I wonder how strange couples like yourselves got close. It shall remain a mystery to me as always. Even though, ruffian and royal blood will never mix properly.Don't you agree, Aaron?" She looked at Andria, amused. "Alexandria, you're just like your Morganna - an explorer and a weaking. She would be proud to see her rebel daughter now, following her footsteps."

"How dare you talk of my mother that way!" Andria shouted angrily as she turned pale. "She was a proud, noble, and honorable woman unlike you!"

"Unlike me? Oh, you don't know the half of it." Tali'nar'Darr laughed evilly. "I have a feeling that you don't know the truth so allow me to break the news to you. Morganna abannoned you to the Jedi when you were young. She stood by and did nothing when the Jedi came. She practically handed you over on a platter and killed herself for her actions."

"That's not true! You better get your facts straight!" Andria yelled, cletching her fists tightly. "The Jedi took me away and my mother had to agree for a better life for me. She died broken hearted!"

"Believe whatever story you want to believe," Tali'nar'Darr stopped smiling and her tone became serious. "Just know this: You are a shameful disgrace to me, Myra'ika, your people, and your father. You should be grateful that they aren't here to see you."

"You-you-schutta!" Andria screamed as her voice shook. "I'm tired of fighting with you. I'm leaving." She stood up, furious and headed for the door. "Come on, Atton. We don't need to take this any longer." But Atton was already behind her, eager to leave.

"I hope to see you soon, Alexandria and Aaron," Tali'nar'Darr smiled as shecalled out. She seemed pleased"Make sure you bring all your little friends too. The Alderaanian ambassors will be waiting tonight."

Grand Reception Hall

"Princess AlexandriaIsabella Darsha Elizabeth Trelyvee of Hapes,we the rulersfrom Alderaan wish to congradulate you on your return on the throne and your soon-to-becrowning as the newQueen Mother. But before you and our people mustcelebrate this joyous occasion, you must accept our gifts." Queen Ali'nor'Arr announced. "I trust you will enjoy."

The gifts came by one by one. Each being carried by slaves and servants. The offerings were clothes made from the finest materials, rare resources, and goods. The servants stood in a line as one by one came, bowed, and reveal what's inside. Crowds 'oooh' and 'ahhh' over the rich goods. Millions more to go.

When the last gift came, it came in a different package, being wheeled by only two servants. The servants removed the curtain covering the crate and moved out of the way. Inside was a young man. He wore a silver circlet that held a black veil in front of his face, and his long blode hair fell down around his shoulders. The man was bare-chested except for a small silk half-cloak fastened with silver clasps, and his muscular arms he carried a large, ornat box of ebony inlaid with silver.

He brought the box and set it on the floor. He sat on his haunches, hands resting lightly on his knees, and the servants pulled back his black veil. Beneath was the most incredibly handsome man that most people rarely seen in their entire lives. His deep-set eyes were a dark blue-gray; his powerful shoulders and firm jawline were strong.

Queen Ali'nor'Arr spoke at last and bowed down next to the man. "From Alderaan, we offer our greatest treasure, my son, Jun, whose wife shall reign as Queen of both Hapes and Alderaan."

The crowd below everyone seemed to talk at once, an uproar that swelled in Atton's ears like the sound of a storm. "What?" Atton asked around. "What does that mean?"

"Queen Ali'nar'Arr wants Andria to marry her son," Mira answered softly.

"But, she won't do it, will she?" Atton said and his certaintly faltered. "Marriage? That's impossible."

"Alderaan has wealth that can be used to rebuild the Republic and the Jedi, saving billions of lives in the process." Micalresponded.

"Commander, I know how you feel aboutthe General in the past. But I hope as much as anyone does,that she accepts the offer." Bao-Dur said understandbly.

I wonder what Atton would do now… and what Andria thinks about all this right now. Jun is Chinese for handsome.

MaggOnsai's video about Atton and the Exile.


End file.
